


Girl Crush (and other mathematical conundrums)

by Psaiki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint is only sort of there, F/F, F/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaiki/pseuds/Psaiki
Summary: The heart wants what the hearts wants, and in this case, Darcy’s heart wants Bucky’s heart.  But Bucky’s heart wants Natasha’s heart.  And Darcy hearts Natasha.  So 1+1=2…  Maybe someone will eventually figure out that 1+1+1=<3. (see what I did there?)





	Girl Crush (and other mathematical conundrums)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Girl Crush” by Little Big Town.  
> I wouldn’t expect more from me regarding this particular OT3. I have another OT3 that usually claims all of my plot bunnies (whether I want it to or not). But this was super fun to write. (Also I wrote it forever ago and literally have no idea why I am just now posting it...)

“I’ve got a girl crush,” Darcy admits, chin in hand as she leans over Jane’s desk, the other woman intensely gazing at the screen.

 

“These images are too fuzzy for the what the lens is set at.  Is it possible the projected calculations are incorrect?  Or maybe…,” replies Jane.

 

“Don’t worry though, it’s not on you, Jane.  Don’t get me wrong, I love you, deeply.  But that’s more of a ‘sister from another mister’ type of love.  And besides, I wouldn’t dare break Space Muscles’ beautiful, big heart.  I mean, you guys are my OTP.  Anyway, this thing is a serious inconvenience.”

 

“...the quadrant labels could be off..”

 

“Like, my heart starts beating crazy hard and the blood just rushes to my head.”

 

“Unless...it’s some sort of sub-spatial matter interference!”  Dr. Foster’s eyes light up as she works through her latest break through.

 

“Jane, I’ve got it really, really bad.”

 

“Bad?  No, this is good!  I think I’ve figured out where we should have been looking all along!  And once my new calculations are finished, we’re going to have saved so much time!  Wait…..did you just call Thor and I your ‘OTP’?”

 

“Yes, I did.  But focus, Jane.  Girl crush.  Me.  Having one.  It’s bad.”

 

Jane sighs and uses her rolly chair to push back from the desk.  Spinning to look at Darcy straight on.  The younger woman swiftly sits up in her own chair to stare back.

 

“Why don’t you just tell her?”

 

Darcy’s mouth gapes open, and she begins to sputter like a land-drowning fish.  “Just tell her?!  That’s like the worst advice, ever!  She will kill me.   _Kill me_.  With her thighs.  Or with a knife, painfully.  Or with poison, slowly.  Her stupid, sexy smile will be the last thing I see as I fade away into darkness.  Her scary, sultry laugh will be the last thing I hear.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me you have a crush on Na-,”

 

“Shh!!  Don’t say it!  She’ll probably hear you!  Or Clint is probably in the vents right now, listening.”

 

“If he’s already heard everything you’ve said, then there’s no way he doesn’t know you’re talking about Nata-”

 

“SHH!!!” Darcy jumps up to cover Jane’s mouth with her hands.

 

Suddenly the two women hear a frantic shuffling coming from the ducts positioned just above them.  They stare upwards as the sound travels through the ceiling and then away from the lab.

 

When all is quiet again, and Darcy can feel the smirk underneath her hands, she lets go of Jane and backs away.

 

“Ugh,” she hangs her head.

 

* * *

 

Jane smiles after she sips her coffee, deciding to hold it close instead of setting it down right away so it can cool.  Then she glances back at the woman seated across from her to continue their conversation.  But the wavy-haired brunette is no longer looking this way.  Rather, Darcy seems to be focused on the common area set one level below their current location, the dining area.  Jane follows her friend’s eyesight to spy a pair of spies, sitting rather close together on the couch in front of the Stark Approved entertainment system. 

 

That’s when she picks up Darcy’s mumbling.

 

“I bet if I just kissed her, right now, she’d taste like him.  I bet if I smelled like smexy spyssassin…” Jane could not hear the rest of what was said, but she imagines that is for the best.

 

Abruptly, Darcy turns back to Jane with wide eyes.

 

“Do you suppose if I cut my hair and dye it red…  Or maybe learn how to kill someone with my bare hands…?  Maybe then…” she sighs and looks back down at the reclining couple.  “maybe he’d want something to do with me, then.”

 

Jane whips her head between Darcy and the couple, then back, and back again, and finally, back to Darcy.  She suddenly has a moment of clarity.

 

“No.  So…?  So when you said you had a girl crush, you meant…?”  Her friend just nods in response.  “Darcy, this is just-I don’t-Buc-?”

 

Darcy nods again.  “Ugh,” she grimaces.

 

* * *

 

It’s peaceful and quiet in her room, but Darcy struggles through a light and fitful sleep.  She turns over and groans, only to turn over a half a minute later.

 

All at once, she gasps loudly and her eyes shoot open.

 

The young woman clutches a hand to her chest in an effort to slow her rapidly beating heart down.  Her lungs heave as she tries to catch her breath at the same time.  Her senses are on overload.  And electricity pumps throughout her body.

 

She has to calm herself down from that dream.

 

But the harder Darcy tries, the more difficult she finds it is to forget the images that had previously consumed her during sleep.  Skin on skin.  Sheets gliding down two bodies.  Lips whispering expressive words in another’s ear.  Hands grasping shoulders tightly.  Smooth, cool metal.  Red.

 

Darcy cannot get the sensuous spies out of her head. 

 

And now she’s all pent up.

 

“Ugh,” she moans.

 

* * *

 

One whole week.  Darcy has not been properly sleeping, and having the same dream over and over again for the past week.  Her hair is a mess.  There are circles under her eyes.  And she’s ruined more than one really good pair of underwear.  She is beyond frustrated at this point.  And more than that, she’s just plan at a loss as to what to do.  She’s afraid she’ll have a panic attack because of all this built up stress.  Jane banned her from the lab two days ago when Darcy’s lack of concentration resulted in broken glass and two small fires.  But the scientist’s not the only one who has noticed the changes in the Avengers’ favorite ‘intern’.

 

Darcy is shuffling along, her head down, and her hair obscuring her sight as she stares at her feet.  It’s no surprise when she bumps into someone.  The surprise is who she bumps into.  She looks up to see the de-programmed Winter Soldier: Sexy Star #1 of her current late night visions.

 

“You okay, Doll?” he’s been concerned about her these past view days, and now is as good a time as any to call her on it.

 

His blue eyes are what cause her to finally snap.

 

Darcy launches herself forward, her arms coming up and around his neck.  Then her lips touch his.  And suddenly Darcy is kissing Bucky with an energy her whole body should have previously been depleted of.  Kissing, hoping to smother out the flames of her dreams, and her heart, once and for all.  But when she finally has to pull away, from his rather enthusiastic response, for breath, she finds she’s only drawn tighter.

 

“Ugh, you taste like Natasha,” she breathes out in a whisper.

 

She blinks, and that is when she notices the redhead: Sexy Star #2, staring over the back of Bucky’s shoulder at her.  She’d been out and about, hoping to run into Darcy and get some answers, just as her partner had done.

 

The brunette with a fondness for sweaters actually feels her eyes smoulder at the female spy’s arrival.  “And I bet you taste like Bucky.”  She takes a deep breath, still in the same breath as Bucky, and still staring directly into Natasha’s eyes.  “You both smell so good.  And I just want to run my hands through strands of soft red and silky brown.  God!  I’ve been craving your touch for months!”

 

Abruptly, Darcy Lewis jumps back, away from the two placed before her.  She suddenly realizes what this is.  What she has actually been feeling all this time.

 

“Oh…,” she whispers.  “Oh!  I think I want you just as much as I want him.  And I want him just as much as I want you...oh…”  And Darcy is back on the edge of panic mode.  

 

Bucky goes to take a step forward, but Natasha places a delicate hand on his shoulder.  She shakes her head once when he peers back with the beginnings of a question in his eyes.  Then the Black Widow comes up beside him, only to keep going, slowly, until she stops just in front of the half an inch taller woman.

 

“I think we can work with this,” she smirks, gently taking Darcy’s chin in hand and tilting upwards.

 

In a perfect, and no doubt practiced, move, she kisses Darcy with the same fever Darcy had kissed Bucky a few breathless moments before.

 

Darcy’s heartbeat rushes forward, and she hopes it never slows down.

 


End file.
